Un nouvel ennemis ou le maître de Naraku : Bonus 1
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: OS : Ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la St Valentin fut un pas de plus vers la confiance et l'amour pour Sesshômaru...


Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait des OS rattachés à la fiction Un Nouvel Ennemi Ou Le Maître De Naraku, alors voici le premier. Bien évidemment, les crédits sont les mêmes (à savoir que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Hoshiko, Raziel et Astrtielle, bla bla bla...). Cet OS peut vous paraître étrange, mais c'est surtout pour m'amuser que je l'ai écrit. Bref... Bonne lecture à vous ! =)

* * *

><p>\

0o0

Bonus 1

0o0

Le jour de la st Valentin

0o0

\/

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait paresseusement, forçant les dernier moment de la nuit à disparaître, et apportant avec lui l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Avec ce soleil, les habitants, se dirigeant vers les champs ou autres endroits afin de reprendre le travail qu'ils avaient arrêtés la nuit précédente.<p>

Dans l'une des chaumières, Kagome regardait Inuyasha se vêtir afin d'aller, en compagnie de Miroku, exorciser quelque habitations dans un village à quelques lieux du leur. Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard et se dirigea vers Akiko qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Il lui caressa doucement la tête avant de lancer un dernier regard à sa femme dont le ventre était bien rond. Il finit par partir pour passer une longue journée au loin.

Dans une autre chaumière, une jeune fille se réveillait pour remarquer un Taiyoukai se rhabiller et sortir sans un regard. Un soupir lui échappa. _On va bientôt avoir un gosse, et il est toujours aussi froid !_ Elle se recoucha en marmonnant quelques insultes à l'encontre de ce "stupide Youkai au manque de délicatesse notable".

Cependant, quand le soleil fut bel et bien levé, elle décida de ne pas trop traîner et se leva en grimaçant. _J'avais oublié que grossesse rimait avec courbature..._ Encore une chose énervante. Mais elle comprenait un peu que Sesshômaru veuille avoir un peu la paix, le pauvre. Il faisait toujours les frais de ces sauts d'humeur. _Bah... il est pas le plus à plaindre !_

Elle s'habilla calmement avant de sortir pour retrouver Kagome qui semblait délaissée par son mari. Ensemble elles soupirèrent. Puis, Kagome se remémora la date et se mit à réfléchir. Hoshiko lui lança un regard perplexe, attendant qu'elle daigne lui expliquer.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? s'enquit alors Kagome.

- Euh... pour être honnête, j'ai perdu le compte des jours, soupira Hoshiko en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi.

- On est le quatorze février, l'informa la jeune miko.

- Ouais... et alors ? marmonna Hoshiko.

- Bah... c'est la saint Valentin ! s'écria Kagome qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre le manque d'intérêt de son amie pour ce jour sous le signe de l'amour.

- j'ai jamais aimé la saint Valentin, répondit tout simplement Hoshiko, ce qui était la pure vérité.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kagome.

- A quoi serre cette fête quand on est seule ? fit Hoshiko en haussant les épaules.

- Tu marques un point, soupira Kagome.

- De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que dans ce monde cette fête existe, conclut Hoshiko avant de se diriger vers la chaumière de Kaede pour l'aider, suivie de Kagome.

Depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer comme elle le voulait ni même s'entraîner, Hoshiko aidait Kaede et Kagome à préparer des remèdes à base de plantes et à soigner les malades et les blessés. C'était parfois fatiguant, mais il y avait peu de risque pour l'enfant, et puis... ça l'évitait de s'ennuyer. Sesshômaru étant au loin – le lien permettant une certaine distance à présent – elle s'ennuyait cruellement toute seule.

Kagome entra avec Akiko dans les bras et le confia à Rin qui fut très contente de s'en occuper. Hoshiko caressa les cheveux de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, voir comme sa fille, avec un sourire tendre et bienveillant. Rin lui rendit ce même sourire sans une once d'hésitation.

- Grande sœur... où est Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit Rin.

- Il est parti je ne sais où, soupira la jeune Tenshi avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Kaede et de Kagome pour commencer à trier et préparer les différents remèdes.

- Oh... fit Rin, déçue.

Sa déception reflétait un peu celle de Hoshiko, bien que cette dernière choisisse de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle était encore énervée contre Sesshômaru à cause de la veille.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Hoshiko venait de rentrer. Elle avait passer la journée avec Kaede et Kagome ainsi que Sango qui était venue les aider, laissant les enfants avec Rin et Shippo – Kohaku étant parti chasser des démons au loin. Puis, quand le soleil avait commencé sa descente pour laisser place à la lune et aux étoiles, Hoshiko s'était dépêchée de rentrer, voulant éviter le froid des nuits d'hiver.

Quand elle était arrivée, Sesshômaru était là, penché sur ce qui semblait être une carte ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention et, sans le déranger, s'était diriger vers l'âtre pour se réchauffer à côté du feu. Puis, la curiosité devenant trop forte, Hoshiko se tourna vers lui sans qu'il ne daigne faire attention à elle.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle à bout de patience – sûrement la patience était-elle diminuée suite à la grossesse – au Taiyoukai qui ne leva pas les yeux de sa fichue carte.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de parcourir des yeux le morceau semblant usé et abîmé. Hoshiko fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'il l'ignore totalement. Alors elle se leva et se planta devant lui, produisant une ombre sur le parchemin et sur lui. Il daigna finalement lever les yeux vers elle avant de replonger dans son étude.

- Sesshômaru ! Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Si tu as vraiment quelque chose d'important à me dire, je t'écoute, répondit-il sans la regarder, toujours aussi occupé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler, répondit-il négligemment.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'énerva-t-elle à cause en parti des hormones de femme enceinte.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas envi de t'en parler, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Imbécile prétentieux et snobe ! marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant pour aller se coucher dans le futon.

Elle s'endormit en maudissant le Taiyoukai pour être si peu aimable et délicat avec elle. Sesshômaru lui jeta un coup d'œil afin de voir si elle dormait, puis s'autorisa un soupir avant de se remettre au travail. _Est-ce que père est aussi passé par là ?_

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

><p>Tout en continuant son ouvrage, Hoshiko sentait la colère monter en elle avant de finalement soupirer de frustration, alertant Kaede, Kagome et Sango qui les avait rejointes. Toutes tournèrent la tête vers la Tenshi qui les regarda une par une.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sango.

- Rien... marmonna Hoshiko, peu convaincante.

- Ce n'est pas rien, à voir ta tête, relança Kagome.

- Pff... C'est cet imbécile de Youkai... bougonna Hoshiko.

- Sesshômaru ? s'étonna Sango.

- Qui d'autre ? railla Hoshiko.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? s'enquit Kaede qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des chamailleries de ces deux là.

- Il m'a ignorée toute la soirée hier au profit d'un morceau de je ne sais quelle carte ! explosa Hoshiko.

- Heh ? Toi aussi ? s'écrièrent Sango et Kagome, causant ainsi la perplexité de Kaede et de Hoshiko.

- Comment ça... moi aussi ? reprit Hoshiko.

- Eh bien... hier, Miroku regardait un morceau de parchemin quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas, avoua Sango.

- Inuyasha aussi, ajouta Kagome, suspicieuse.

Hoshiko les scruta une par une en réfléchissant. Coïncidence ou pas ? C'était tout de même étrange non ? Et puis... si ils étaient de mèche... ce qui n'était pas très probable puisqu'à sa connaissance, Sesshômaru et Inuyasha, c'était pas encore gagné sur le plan fraternité, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils préparent quelque chose ? s'enquit Kagome qui était plongée dans les mêmes réflexions que Hoshiko.

- C'est peu probable... je ne vois pas Sesshômaru et Inuyasha magouiller quelque chose ensemble, marmonna Hoshiko.

- C'est pas tout à fait faux, soupira Sango. Cette hypothèse est donc écartée... fit-elle déprimée.

Kaede, elle, ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter les malheurs de ces trois femmes venues l'aider. De temps à autre, un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se force à le réprimer. Heureusement pour elle, les trois femmes étaient tellement occupées à avancer des hypothèses qu'elles ne faisaient même plus attention à elle.

- A moins qu'ils ne se soient lancés un défi ? proposa Sango.

- Entre Inuyasha et Sesshômaru, ce serait probable... mais que vient faire Miroku dans la querelle fraternelle ? soupira Hoshiko.

- C'est juste... déprima Kagome.

Elles poussèrent ensemble un long soupire de désespoir, se concentrant finalement sur leur ouvrage. De temps à autre, Sango allait calmer le jeu entre ses enfants qui se chamaillaient un peu trop par moments, ou bien c'était Kagome qui allait consoler Akiko lorsqu'il se mettait à pleurer. Hoshiko, elle, n'avait aucun enfant dont elle devait s'occuper, sauf parfois Akiko, lorsque Kagome le lui confiait. Rin était assez grande pour se débrouiller sans elle, alors elle se sentait un peu démunie.

Vers midi, elles s'arrêtèrent pour manger toutes ensemble et donner aussi à manger aux enfants. Sango s'occupait des plus jeunes de ses enfants avec Hoshiko tandis que Kagome s'occupait de son fils et que Rin surveillait les jumelles qui étaient assez grande pour manger seules. C'était tout une organisation dont elles avaient pris l'habitude et qui étonnait toujours un peu Kaede. Ces trois femmes étaient très liées et se supportaient mutuellement. Cela faisait chaud au cœur.

En début d'après midi, elles partirent cueillir des herbes tout en continuant à chercher le pourquoi du comportement étrange de Miroku, Inuyasha et Sesshômaru. Mais elles ne trouvaient pas, à leur plus grand désespoir. Chaque fois que l'une avait une hypothèse, les autres trouvaient un détail qui la rendait improbable.

- Kaede, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? demanda finalement Hoshiko à bout de théories.

- Je suis navrée, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit alors la vieille miko en continuant son ouvrage.

Les trois amies poussèrent un nouveau soupire de défaite et se remirent au travail. Si même Kaede n'avait pas d'idées concernant tout ça, alors elles étaient bien loin de découvrir la raison pour laquelle ces messieurs s'étaient comportés si étrangement la veille. Kaede leur jeta un bref coup d'œil et soupira discrètement. Quelle idée elle avait eu de leur promettre de les couvrir ! Maintenant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais elle devait avouer que c'était tout de même un peu amusant de les voir se creuser la tête afin de trouver des hypothèses.

[…]

- Je te dis que c'est à gauche ! s'emporta Inuyasha.

- Tu tiens la carte à l'envers ! Abruti ! répliqua Sesshômaru.

Tous deux se firent face en grognant, front contre front avant que Miroku ne leur prenne la carte qu'ils essayaient chacun de récupérer. Il la mit à l'endroit et observa un peu le plan avant de soupirer. Il se tourna vers les deux autres et se pencha vers eux.

- Inuyasha... tu nous a emmenés dans la direction opposé, déclara Miroku.

- Je t'avais dit que tu tenais la carte à l'envers ! fit Sesshômaru en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

- T'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt, imbécile ! répliqua Inuyasha.

- J'ai pas arrêté de te le dire !

- Stoooop ! coupa Miroku, faisant l'effet escompté – les deux frères cessèrent de se disputer pour le regarder. On va pas y passer la nuit, on a qu'à revenir sur nos pas, c'est pas un drame.

Les deux frères soupirèrent avant de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse, laissant Miroku derrière tandis qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer. Miroku soupira. _Ces deux là... ils sont pas frères pour rien !_

En reprenant le bon chemin, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un ravin trop large pour qu'ils puissent sauter de l'autre côté. En plus, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour voler à cause de la barrière magique dans laquelle ils étaient entrés un peu plus tôt car elle semblait annuler ses pouvoirs. Inuyasha regarda en bas en déglutissant difficilement. La chute serait dure si l'un d'entre eux glissait. Sesshômaru, après avoir sourit diaboliquement suite à la réaction de son frère, chercha un moyen de surmonter cette première épreuve. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'ils étaient censés faire et soupira.

- Dites-moi que je rêve... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir nous servir de ces lianes pour traverser, fit Miroku, confirmant la découverte de Sesshômaru.

- Se balancer au bout d'une liane, c'était pas trop ça mon idée... marmonna le Taiyoukai.

- T'as une meilleure idée ? rétorqua Inuyasha.

- Pourquoi tu ne te balancerais pas dans le ravin, histoire qu'on soit débarrassé du crétin de service ? proposa Sesshômaru – tentative d'humour qui ne fut pas partagée par Inuyasha – avec un sourire ironique.

- Qui est le crétin de service ? partit le Hanyo au quart de tour.

Miroku soupira en secouant la tête de désespoir. C'était vraiment pas gagné si ces deux là se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non dés que l'occasion se présentait. S'ils voulaient rentrer à temps, ils avaient intérêt à mettre leur différent de côté. Miroku attendit donc qu'ils daignent enfin s'arrêter dans leurs dispute pour proposer de traverser le ravin.

Bien que peu emballés par l'idée, ils traversèrent le ravin en sautant dans le vide pour attraper une liane et se balancer jusqu'à l'autre rebord où ils parvinrent sans problème... ou presque. Inuyasha glissa et Sesshômaru le rattrapa instinctivement par le colle pour l'expédier sur la terre ferme sans délicatesse. Cependant, Inuyasha aurait été mal avisé de se plaindre puisque Sesshômaru venait de lui épargner la chute fatale. Pourtant, il ne s'abaissa pas non plus à le remercier. _Et puis quoi encore ?_

Miroku prit la seconde carte – actuellement la deuxième partie – et l'examina un peu. Il fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant pas grand chose. Lui il s'était chargé de la troisième partie, pas de la deuxième. Inuyasha tendit la main pour s'emparer de la carte mais Sesshômaru le devança.

- C'est moi qui ai étudié cette carte là, il serait plus prudent que je m'en charge, fit-il avec un regard significatif à Inuyasha.

- Keh ! On va encore se perdre !

- C'est le bouffon qui nous a entraîné dans la mauvaise direction qui me dit ça ? fit sournoisement Sesshômaru.

- Temeeee ! grogna Inuyasha.

Mais Sesshômaru l'ignora complètement et prit la tête de l'expédition extrêmement étrange. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils embarqués là-dedans à la fin ? A oui, parce que la vieille miko leur avait dit que ce jour était particulier et qu'ils devaient ramener quelque chose pour leurs femmes. Elle leur avait dit qu'en se servant de cette carte en trois partie, ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient. Alors, pour avoir la paix, ils avaient décidé de faire ce que voulait la vieille miko.

- Je suis sûr que Raziel y est pour quelque chose, marmonna Sesshômaru.

- Hein ? firent Inuyasha et Miroku sans comprendre.

- C'est qui Raziel ? s'enquit Inuyasha.

- C'est le père de Hoshiko-sama, répondit Miroku.

- Oh... et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Il n'y a que lui pour me pourrir la vie quand ce n'est pas sa fille, répondit Sesshômaru.

- Je ne voix pas ce qui te pourri la vie dans cette quête là, fit Inuyasha.

- Un certain imbécile qui ne sait pas se servir d'une carte, par exemple !

Inuyasha grogna en serrant les poings. Avait-il vraiment mérité ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec Sesshômaru ? Il commençait à peine à faire des efforts et maintenant il avait envi de lui arracher la tête. Quel était le vrai but de cette mission, hein ?

[…]

Kaede soupira. Que voulait prouver Raziel en les envoyant dans cet endroit là ? Ce n'était certes pas pour qu'ils ramènent quelque chose à leurs femmes. Mais alors pourquoi ?

"_A ton avis Kaede..._"

_Je ne suis pas devin, Raziel !_

"_C'est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour que les liens fraternels resurgissent entre Sesshômaru et Inuyasha."_

_Ça n'a donc aucun rapport avec leurs femmes ?_

"_Si, entre autre..._"

Kaede ne parvenait pas à saisir toute l'ampleur de la chose, mais elle ne pouvait que faire confiance à Raziel. Elle avait donc remis ces cartes aux trois hommes afin qu'ils partent pour ce fameux endroit que personne ne pouvait trouver si ils n'avaient pas dans leur cœur un amour sincère. Raziel mettait-il à l'épreuve Sesshômaru ? C'était bien possible, bien que Kaede soit certaine des sentiments de ce dernier pour Hoshiko, bien qu'il ne les dévoilât pas.

Le plus dure pour Kaede, c'était de le cacher aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Mais elle l'avait promis à Raziel, elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa promesse. Mais tout de même... Raziel n'avait-il pas une meilleure idée pour forcer Sesshômaru à faire confiance ?

[…]

- Et maintenant... on fait quoi ? demanda Inuyasha tandis qu'ils se balançaient dans les airs, les pieds pris dans une corde.

- Rappelez-moi qui a marché sur cet interrupteur ? marmonna Sesshômaru en se redressant et en coupant la corde, les faisant tomber de plus de deux mètres de hauteur.

- Aïe ! Abruti ! s'écria Inuyasha, enclenchant une nouvelle dispute tandis que Miroku levait les yeux au ciel d'un air fataliste.

- Je suppose que tu parles de toi ? Bouffon ! rétorqua Sesshômaru.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire la paix tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme si c'était possible ! Imbécile ! s'écrièrent les deux frères.

- J'abandonne, soupira-t-il en sortant son morceau de carte et en vérifiant leur position. Bien, suivez-moi, et cette fois, Inuyasha, ne va pas jouer les explorateurs en mettant les pieds là où il ne faut pas.

Inuyasha se renfrogna et se releva tandis que Sesshômaru fronçait les sourcils. Le lien commençait à se manifester pour l'informer qu'il ne devait rester plus longtemps trop loin de Hoshiko. Ils devaient faire vite, sinon elle allait encore être furieuse contre lui. Déjà qu'hier il l'avait passablement énervée... mais alors si elle apprenait ce qu'il faisait à l'instant, elle le truciderait sur place.

Après quelques heures de marche de plus, ils arrivèrent devant une barrière magique. Sesshômaru resta méfiant et assez perplexe. Qui que ce soit derrière tout ça, il cherchait soi à tester ses nerfs, soi à lui pourrir la vie, au choix. Quoi que les deux soient tout à fait envisageables simultanément.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant trois portes. Ils consultèrent la carte et remarquèrent qu'à partir de cet endroit, ils n'avaient plus aucune indications. Au sommet des portes se trouvaient des signes. Sur celle de gauche, il y avait une flèche et un arc, sur celle du milieu, un boomerang, et sur celle de droite, une étoile.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir se séparer, souffla Miroku.

- La porte de gauche doit représenter Kagome, réfléchit Sesshômaru, celle du milieu, ce serait Sango et celle de droite, c'est Hoshiko.

- C'est trop simple, marmonna Inuyasha qui du coup s'attendait à un piège.

- C'est bien ça qui me rend perplexe, acquiesça Sesshômaru.

Puis, Sesshômaru s'approcha de la porte de droite. Cette dernière sembla se réveiller à son approche et commença à s'ouvrir. Sesshômaru s'arrêta un moment, jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux acolytes avant de finalement s'engouffrer dans la lumière éblouissante qui se dégageait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Miroku et Inuyasha se regardèrent tandis que la porte se refermait derrière Sesshômaru. Ils pesèrent le pour et le contre avant de finalement prendre exemple sur le Taiyoukai. Inuyasha se dirigea vers la porte de gauche, et Miroku vers celle du milieu. Le même phénomène se produisit et, aussitôt qu'ils furent avalés dans la lumière, les portes se refermèrent.

[…]

Sesshômaru marchait dans une lumière aveuglante. Il se retrouva finalement devant un trône massif finement ouvragé où siégeait... Raziel ?

- D'accord... si vous vouliez me parler, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me faire venir ici, marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour une simple discussion Sesshômaru, répondit Raziel. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour te montrer quelques bribes du passé que tu sembles vouloir ignorer... souffla Raziel tandis que Sesshômaru sentait son esprit partir loin, remontant le temps.

Il se retrouvait aux côtés de Raziel et allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand ce dernier lui montra une scène du doigt. Il était assis sur un rocher à regarder une jeune femme jouer avec un enfant. En y faisant un peu plus attention, Sesshômaru découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Hoshiko et d'Inuyasha.

- Attrape-la ! s'écria Hoshiko à l'enfant qui s'était mit à courir. Dommage, rigola la jeune femme quand il la manqua de peu.

Sesshômaru aurait voulu oublier tout ça. S'attendrir ainsi... c'était dangereux. Raziel l'observait tandis que le seigneur Youkai semblait vouloir ignorer ce qu'il était avant. Il déclencha alors un nouveau souvenir que Sesshômaru n'avait même pas retrouvé. Il l'avait complètement oublié. C'était un souvenir assez personnel, intime.

Hoshiko se tenait devant lui, habillée d'une simple robe de nuit très fine laissant imaginer ses courbes. "_Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?_" Sesshômaru voulut détourner le regard mais il en était incapable. Pendant qu'il tentait en vain d'ignorer cette scène, cette dernière se poursuivait.

Hoshiko avançait à ce moment là vers lui – c'était du temps d'Inutaisho, ou plutôt... après sa mort – et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il était surpris, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là au lieu d'être dans sa chambre.

- Hoshiko ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je veux rester avec toi cette nuit... souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi... tu parles comme si c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait, fit-il impassible.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer. Bientôt, Raziel l'enverrait ailleurs. Elle voulait simplement passer des moments inoubliables et défendus avec celui qu'elle aimait. Était-ce trop demander ? A ce moment là, Sesshômaru sembla comprendre et lui releva la tête doucement.

- Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle hocha simplement la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Cela la rendait trop triste et désespérée. Sesshômaru soupira et l'attira dans ses bras pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- L'important n'est pas ce que je veux que tu fasses, Sesshômaru, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais plutôt ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire. N'éprouves-tu rien pour moi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il soudain impassible.

- Non... si tu éprouvais quelque chose, tu ne te raidirait pas ainsi dés que l'on parle de sentiments... souffla-t-elle en le repoussant un peu et en se détournant pour partir.

A ce moment, Hoshiko maudissait cette fierté dont il faisait preuve. Était-ce vraiment le moment pour lui d'être aussi fière alors que bientôt elle ne serait plus là ? Cela était-il si difficile à dire ? Ces trois mots lui brûleraient-ils la boucher s'il les disaient ?

- Je t'aime ! dit-il sans réfléchir, la faisant se figer de stupeur.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il l'avait dit ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il s'avança vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille ces trois simples mots. Simple, mais puissants. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, juste l'entendre de sa bouche...

Sesshômaru tentait d'oublier ce souvenir. Mais Raziel avait su le déterrer avec une simplicité révoltante. Oui, par le passé, il le lui avait dit. Une fois. Il voyait bien où Raziel voulait en venir. Il voulait que ce genre de scène se reproduise à nouveau.

- Est-ce si difficile de le lui dire ? releva le Tenshi. Cela ne va pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sesshômaru resta silencieux, son visage impassible, ne reflétant aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du Taiyoukai qui se retourna. C'était une femme ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à Hoshiko, excepté ses yeux qui étaient d'une teinte argentée.

- S'il te plaît, prends soin de ma fille, elle t'aime plus que tout, ne lui refuse pas la seule chose qu'elle demande : Ton amour.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens... soupira Sesshômaru sincère. Mais comment le lui dire...

- Le moment venu, tu auras ce courage, sourit-elle avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Raziel et de lui envoyer de la poussière d'étoile.

[…]

Quand Sesshômaru ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'orée de la forêt bordant le village. A côté de lui se trouvait Inuyasha et Miroku. Le premier tenait dans sa main une bague finement ouvragée et extrêmement belle. Le deuxième tenait un collier de pierres précieuses. Quand il ouvrit la main, Sesshômaru y découvrit une bague sertie d'une pierre de lune.

"_Cette bague est le symbole de l'amour éternel qui nous appartient depuis la nuit des temps..._"

Sesshômaru referma sa main et promit intérieurement de ne pas trahir ses véritables sentiments. Il la rangea précieusement et réveilla les deux autres personnes du pied. Inuyasha, évidemment se mit à lui hurler dessus, ce qui déclencha encore des chamailleries qui firent lever les yeux au ciel pour Miroku.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent au village, chacun se promettant de donner les présents au moment venu. Pour Inuyasha, ce fut immédiat tout comme pour Miroku. Mais Sesshômaru, lui, gardait ce dernier pour un événement spécial qui n'était pas encore arrivé...

Bien que Hoshiko ne manqua pas de déverser sa fureur sur lui pour être parti au loin et s'être mal comporté la veille, il accepta sa colère et s'excusa d'un baiser, avant de l'emmener faire une promenade au clair de lune, ce qui, pour elle qui avait toujours détesté cette fête, était un magnifique cadeau de Saint Valentin.

/\

0o0

_Fin_

0o0

\/

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu même si ce n'est que de la déconne à la base.<p>

Je pense cependant que certains points qui ont été abordés ici seront essentiels pour l'histoire =)

A vous de deviner lesquels !


End file.
